Shocking Battle (Part 2)
The second part of this shocking battle continues right from where Part 1 ended! Red, Blue & Rapper must do all they must to destroy Shock. Characters *Red (And Batman) *Blue (And Bloser) *Rapper *Shock (antagonist) *Fox (mentioned) *Saigron (mentioned) Transcript Narrator: LAST TIME ON DICK FIGURES. Rapper: (thinks) Maybe if we burn with fire. '' ''Blue: How is that going to work? '' ''Rapper: Thunder and Lightning is kinda like water right? Well fire gets rid of that junk. So if we try it on Shock it COULD work. '' ''Blue: And if it DOESN'T? '' ''Rapper: (pulls out swords) We knock the shit out of him! '' ''Red: But his attacks were like so powerful they fucked you good! '' ''Rapper: (glares at Red) Maybe we should just be more careful next time! '' ''Red: (scoffs) Yeah right! '' ''Blue: He IS pretty strong. '' ''Rapper: What'd I just say before? '' ''Blue: Well we could try. '' ''(suddenly the ceiling is blasted off by Shock) '' ''Shock: (laughs) Found you! '' ''All (except Shock): SHIT!!! '' Narrator: And now the exciting conclusion! (Shock is firing lightning at Red, Blue & Rapper while they are running) Shock: Stop being cowards and fight! Rapper: (throws car at Shock) How's that? Blue: Dude! That'll anger him! He could get stronger when he gets angrier! Red: Less shit talk, more running! Rapper: (jumps up and once again punches Shock far to a wall) Let's run now! (Shock gets up angrily and sees the three standing still and he shocks them. However they were only dummies) Shock: COWARDS! (shows the three hiding in Rapper's home) Blue: You idiots! I thought we were going to try that fire technique! Rapper: (sarcastically) Oh I'm sorry, was there fire? No! Red: Perhaps we could set something on fire like Blue's bed! Blue: We are NOT! Red: (glares) It's what you get for taking away my boob album! Blue: YOU threw it out just to buy Fox's boob album! Red: (drools) So fuckin' sexy! Rapper: (sets fire to car) Let's do this! Blue: That was MY car! Rapper: I'll buy you a new one if you help me out. Blue: (sighs) Fine. (Rapper runs outside to find Shock) Rapper: Oh shocky where are you? (Rapper is knocked off the ground by a lightning rod. He falls hard to the ground) Shock: Pathetic. Red: Yo Shock! (raises Blue's car) Eat fire fucker! (Red throws the fire car at Shock who screams and melts) Blue: THAT was too easy. (starts raining and Shock rises up again) Shock: (eyes turn yellow and laughs) Perfect timing! Rapper: Is that what he's suppose to do!? Shock: (flies up) Red: (looks up) Whoa. Shock: (speaks spanish with deep voice) Nubes de tormenta .... despertar! (Thunder clouds.... awaken!) (purple thunder clouds appear behind Shock) Shock: (speaks french with deep voice) Détruire ceux qui m'ont combattu! (Destroy the ones who fought me!) (purple lightning rods attack the three) Red: (gets shocked) GAAH!! Blue: (gets shocked) IT BURNS!!! Rapper: (dodges) Come get me! (lures rods to attack Shock) Shock: You fool! My own lightning can kill me! It only gives me MORE POWER!! (shocks Rapper) Blue: Rapper! Shock: (looks at Red & Blue) Now it's your turn! (shoots lightning) Blue: RUN! (dodges) Red: (shoots lasers at Shock) EAT IT! (turns into Batman) I'M BATMAN! Blue: (turns into Bloser) And the Bloser! Red: Still worst name ever. (picks up tree and throws it at Shock) Shock: (blasts tree with lightning) Blue: (uses emo ray at Shock) Your lightning feels like pathetic water! Shock: Tickled. Blue: God damn it. Rapper: HEY SHOCKY! WANT SOME OF THIS!? (pulls out fire thrower) Shock: (gasps) NO! Rapper: (tries flaming Shock but he flies upwards) Damn it! Red: (flies up taking fire thrower) Shock: How can you-!? Red: NO ONE MESSES WITH BATMAN! (uses flame thrower) Shock: (burns) NOO!!! Rapper: (jumps up and knocks Shock to the ground) Shock: (coughs) Impossible! I am so powerful and you defeated me!? Rapper: You think your powerful? You should see Saigron. (kicks Shock's head and he finally dies) Shock: (speaking in clouds) This isn't over! (fades) Red: Cool! Blue: Well he sucked. Rapper: So do you. Blue: Shut up! Rapper: Whatevs. Now I got bitches to kill! (runs off) Red: There goes our Rapper! Blue: (bored) Wanna go grab some beer? Red: (bored) Yeah. (both walk away) '-end-''' 'What do you think about the second part for this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ' Category:Episodes Category:August Releases